


救赎第一部17章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部17章

第17章   
　　“穗禾？”润玉眼中的兴味越来越浓，“穗禾眼高于顶，向来与你不睦。”他笑了笑，“赏赐是真，一见钟情却未必。”  
　　燎原君勾了一下唇角，眼中充满嗜血暴虐，“陛下既已看透，属下就不再隐瞒了。穗禾容貌艳丽，目下无尘，属下很想看看，当她忽然从云端跌落泥泞，被向来瞧不起的人肆意践踏时，会是何种表情。”他恰到好处的停顿了一下，“况且，穗禾向来又和天后亲近……”  
　　他没有再说下去，但“天后”二字已成功点燃了润玉心中的恨。若说太微是恨之源，那么荼姚便是恨之泉。他的不幸，他的痛苦，皆拜荼姚所赐。不知是谁在他耳边说过：“被恨的人，是没有痛苦的；去恨的人，却是伤痕累累。”  
　　他在泥泞中蹒跚踽踽，断情绝爱，而荼姚却高高在上，全然不知他的痛苦。怎能甘心。既如此，那他便主宰天命，将她加诸在自己身上的痛苦，千倍、万倍的偿还回去。  
　　仅是关押在毗娑牢狱怎么够？  
　　穗禾……确实是一枚很好用的棋子。  
　　他能够想象，当荼姚知道穗禾落得如此下场时，会是何种表情。  
　　“穗禾心高气傲，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，绝不肯任你摆布。”  
　　“如今她已不是高高在上的羽族公主了，说到底，女仙也好，美人也罢，不过是个女子。”燎原君仿佛想到了什么高兴的事，声音里透出一丝诡秘的兴奋，“况且，属下已经在寒冰牢狱中尝过她的滋味了。她愿意也罢，不愿也罢，由不得她。”  
　　润玉怔了一下，抚额大笑，“燎原君啊燎原君，想不到你竟如此心狠。”  
　　燎原君淡淡的道：“不把别人踩在脚下，别人怎会抬起头来看你？”  
　　润玉收了笑声，眼中多了几分赞赏，“也罢，那本座便将穗禾赏赐给你。”说完命人将她带来。  
　　片刻之后，穗禾气息奄奄的倒在地上。她衣衫破碎，布满血迹。既有鞭痕，也有青紫瘀痕。  
　　润玉一眼就看了出来，这是激烈情事后才会留下的痕迹。  
　　他故作不知，“本座吩咐过，只拘禁，不动刑。”  
　　狱卒小心翼翼的觑了燎原君一眼，讷讷的道：“禀陛下，是因为燎原君……燎原君说此女犯下滔天恶行，必须施加刑罚，才能震慑人心。”  
　　他见天帝不作声，心中更怕了，把当时的情景抖落了个干干净净，“燎原君亲自施以鞭刑，并且……并且命我等在外守候。”他用力咽下唾沫，“凌辱了穗禾。”  
　　燎原君神色如常，“请陛下责罚。”  
　　润玉淡淡的道：“你为本座了了一桩心事，何罪之有。既然她已成了你的女人，那就把她带回去吧！记住，好好管教，别再生出事端。”  
　　燎原君大喜过望，“是，属下绝不会让她迈出房间半步，不该见的人，绝不让她见到。”  
　　果然是条听话的狗。  
　　“行了，都退下吧！”  
　　润玉看着燎原君的背影，忽然为旭凤感到心疼。当初旭儿跟他肝胆相照，对他推心置腹，有时候连他这兄长都嫉妒他们的情谊。谁曾想，一场政变，一场大梦，再好的情谊都敌不过权势地位。  
　　或许燎原君一直没有变，而只是藏得太深，瞒过了旭凤，瞒过了自己……  
　　润玉微微合眼，不管如何，以后绝不能让此人靠近旭儿。  
　　润玉在这边思索纠结，燎原君在那边也不好过。  
　　“叛徒！”穗禾一巴掌扇到燎原君脸上，“表哥对你这么好，你竟背叛他。”  
　　燎原君将穗禾扔在床上，摸着红肿的脸颊一脸阴沉。  
　　穗禾紧张的揪着衣襟，“你想干什么。”在寒冰地牢时此人兽性大发，不顾她反抗将她压倒在地。就在她满心悲凉，以为绝无幸免时，这人却又忽然放过了她。  
　　以前的燎原君如一池清澈的水，一眼就能看透。现在的燎原君……就像一口幽深的古井，再烈的阳光也照不到井底。  
　　燎原君将两瓶灵药抛给她，“一瓶内服，一瓶外敷。”  
　　穗禾谨慎的盯着他，慢慢拔出瓶塞放到鼻下轻嗅。一瓶是治疗内伤的灵药，一瓶却是……固颜丹？  
　　既不是疗伤灵药又不是致命毒药，要它何用？  
　　“把它抹在瘀痕，可十日不消。”  
　　“我知，可是你为何要这么做？”  
　　“你不必管。”燎原君坐在床上，将她一把拉了过来。  
　　穗禾大惊，一巴掌挥了过去。  
　　啪。男人的另一边脸颊立刻肿胀起来，十分对称。  
　　“你再打，我就还手了。”燎原君扣住她手腕。  
　　她挣扎不过，张口就咬。  
　　“住手，不，住口。”燎原君疼得冷汗涔涔，“堂堂羽族公主，竟这般下作！”  
　　穗禾在他手上咬出一个深深的牙印，唇上沾满了血，“下作？”她冷笑，“比起阁下所为，穗禾此举实在远远不如。”  
　　燎原君用灵力捆住她手脚，一指点在她眉心。  
　　“你……”穗禾刚要挣扎，忽然发现那道灵力竟直直击在她体内禁制上，难道他要……  
　　她立刻停下了动作，静静看着燎原君。  
　　男人脸上全是汗，眉头皱得紧紧的。灵力几次即将中断，又咬牙硬撑过去了。  
　　她体内禁制是润玉所下，燎原君的实力和他差距太大。若硬要为之，不仅灵力大损，恐怕还会伤到灵根。  
　　但男人是这么坚决，哪怕面色苍白如纸，身子摇摇欲坠，也没有停下。  
　　不知过了多久，穗禾听见一道轻微的断裂声，灵力终于挣开了桎梏，源源不断的涌向四肢百骸。她手掌一翻，琉璃净火赫然在掌心跳动。  
　　她的灵力又回来了。  
　　还来不及欢喜，眼前一黑，燎原君已经压在了她身上。  
　　“无耻！”刚要一巴掌挥上去，忽然发现男人双目紧闭，已昏厥过去了。  
　　穗禾定定瞧着他。  
　　倘若现在动手，他绝无反抗之力。  
　　只是此人刚刚才救了她，行事又那样亦正亦邪……  
　　算了，反正禁制已解，日后再杀也不迟。  
　　燎原君在做梦，嘴唇翕张，似乎在呢喃着什么。  
　　她附耳过去……  
　　“殿下不怕……我在……”  
　　穗禾撇嘴，假惺惺，都背叛旭凤了，还在梦里做出一副忠心样。  
　　刚要给他输入灵力疗伤，那双紧闭的眼睛竟然猛的睁开了。  
　　她吓了一跳，连忙往后退开，谨慎的盯着他。  
　　燎原君却看都不看她一眼，翻身下床，直冲到柜子前取出一个锦盒。  
　　“这是什么？”穗禾要看。  
　　“滚！”燎原君反手挥出一道灵力。  
　　穗禾冷笑，“你不是我的对手。”随手将那道灵力打散，轻松把锦盒夺了过来。用力一扳，没扳开。奇道：“居然有封印？”  
　　“那封印是我骨血所化，你若强行解开，我便自毁元神，届时整个锦盒就会化为灰烬。”燎原君倒在地上，气息虽弱却语气坚决。  
　　“你对别人狠，对自己更狠。”穗禾将锦盒抛回给他，满脸不屑，“不过是个破盒子，谁稀罕。”  
　　燎原君紧紧抓住那盒子，视之如珍宝。  
　　他越如此，穗禾越好奇。她知盒中藏着一个秘密，一个让燎原君背叛旭凤的秘密。  
　　她终于等到了机会。燎原君趁她熟睡，悄悄打开了盒子。  
　　她看到男人从里面取出一册书快速翻阅，然后提笔在末页写了什么。放下笔后，男人长出了一口气，又迅速将书册放回了锦盒。  
　　就在此时，她劈手将书册夺了过来。  
　　“你醒了？”燎原君眼中虽有惊讶，却并不十分惊讶，“醒着也好，你早晚会知道。”  
　　她反而警惕起来，“先前你宁死都不愿让我看，如今怎的这般镇定？”  
　　燎原君笑了一下，“那是因为之前我不认得你。”他眼中冷漠尽去，温暖渐升，脸上的笑容越来越明朗，“现在我知道了，你是穗禾，不惜一死也要帮助火凤殿下逃出牢笼的穗禾。既如何，我为何要敌视你？”  
　　他的话让穗禾越来越迷茫，她垂眸看向手里的书册，慢慢翻开了第一页。  
　　她看得很慢，每个字都不放过。但渐渐的，她翻动的速度越来越快，脸色也越来越苍白。  
　　“怎会如此，怎会如此……”她心如刀绞，手指抖得险些握不住那册薄薄的书。  
　　终于翻完了最后一页，她脸上满是泪痕，“你为他做了这么多事，为何不告诉我。”　　  
　　


End file.
